


Adventsabend

by cricri



Series: Münsteraner Momentaufnahmen [96]
Category: Tatort
Genre: Adventskalender 2018, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Gen, Seasonal, Tatort Münster, Thiels POV
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 08:05:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16950195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cricri/pseuds/cricri
Summary: Thiel hatte sich den Abend ganz anders vorgestellt.>Post in meinem LJDas 12. Türchen desTatort- und Polizeiruf Adventskalenders 2018.





	Adventsabend

**Author's Note:**

> Bingo-Prompt: Stromausfall  
> Rating: P 6  
> Genre: Freundschaft/Liebe, Fluff, Weihnachtskitsch  
> Handlung: Thiel hatte sich den Abend ganz anders vorgestellt.  
> Länge: ~ 1.100 Wörter  
> A/N: Das ist wahrlich nicht originell, aber ich fühlte mich durch mein Bingo-Prompt herausgefordert, sowas nochmal zu schreiben ;) Und eigentlich hatte ich es mir auch ein wenig origineller vorgestellt, aber die Umsetzung ist mir nicht so gut gelungen, wie ich gehofft hatte. Ich hoffe, Ihr habt trotzdem ein wenig Spaß dran. Weihnachtsplätzchen und Weihnachtslieder sind ja auch jedes Jahr dasselbe …

*~*~*

 

Thiel hatte sich gerade eben mit einer Flasche Bier aufs Sofa gesetzt – endlich mal früh Feierabend, das wollte er so richtig genießen. Es war eine haarscharfe Sache gewesen, daß er das überhaupt geschafft hatte mitten in der allgemeinen Jahresabschlußpanik. Wie jedes Jahr liefen mal wieder alle Amok. Noch dazu war die Hälfte der Kollegen krank und die Kriminalitätsquote jahreszeitlich bedingt hoch. Aber er hatte es trotzdem geschafft, wenigstens an diesem einen Abend. Gleich würde das Spiel anfangen, und – mit einem kurzen Knistern ging der Fernseher aus. Und das Licht. Och nöööö … Hatte Boerne schon wieder seinen gesamten Elektronikpark angeschmissen und die Sicherung rausgehauen? Jetzt kam ja noch die ganze Weihnachtsbeleuchtung dazu und die Leitungen im Haus waren sonst schon reichlich wackelig. Fluchend tastete er sich durchs stockfinstere Wohnzimmer Richtung Treppenhaus und Hauptsicherung. So ein Mist. Es war zwar gerade erst sieben, aber die Sonne war schon vor gut zwei Stunden untergegangen. Falls man da überhaupt von untergehen reden konnte, großartig blicken lassen hatte sie sich ja den ganzen Tag nicht. Naja, aber im Vergleich zu jetzt war es dann doch hell gewesen. Im Treppenhaus war es keinen Deut besser als in seiner Wohnung. Er tastete sich an der Wand entlang, nur um unvermittelt gegen etwas zu stoßen, was da gar nicht hätte sein sollen.

„Thiel!“

„Boerne?“

„Was machen Sie denn hier?“

„Was wohl? Ich will die Sicherung wieder reindrehen.“

„Zu spät.“

„Was heißt hier zu spät?“

„Ich war schon vor Ihnen am Sicherungskasten, aber mitnichten, um irgendwas zu drehen.“

„Ja, ich weiß, man dreht heutzutage nicht mehr.“ Elender Wortklauber. Wobei es ihn bei der Elektrik hier im Haus auch nicht gewundert hätte, wenn im Sicherungskasten noch Porzellansicherungen reinzudrehen gewesen wären. „Aber, Sie Schlaumeier, erzählen Sie mir mal lieber, warum‘s trotzdem immer noch dunkel ist?“

Boerne seufzte. „Schauen Sie mal aus dem Fenster.“

Thiel schaute in die Richtung, in der er vage das Fenster vom Treppenhaus vermutete, ohne allerdings auch nur den geringsten Lichtschimmer zu sehen. „Oh.“

„Genau.“

Deswegen war es hier so extrem finster. Keine Straßenlampe, kein Licht aus den gegenüberliegenden Gebäuden. Stromausfall. Und dann auch noch Neumond und bewölkt.

„Ich glaube, ich habe noch irgendwo ein batteriebetriebenes Radio. Für Notfälle.“

 

*~*~*

 

„Also, Meldungen zum Verhalten im Katastrophenfall sind das ja nicht gerade.“ Thiel mußte grinsen, als die ersten Töne von _Let it snow_ aus Boernes batteriebetriebenem Notfallradio drangen, während das Wohnzimmer von Kerzenlicht erhellt wurde. „Und außerdem – haben Sie nicht so ein schlaues Handy? Das funktioniert doch wohl noch.“

Boerne warf ihm einen giftigen Blick zu – soweit er das im Kerzenlicht erkennen konnte – und kramte dann nach seinem Smartphone. Radio, echt mal, und das zu diesen Zeiten, wo jeder ein Handy hatte. Wobei er selbst zugegebenermaßen auch gerade eben erst wieder daran gedacht hatte, daß das ja mit Akku lief.

„Und?“

„Also hier findet man auch nichts.“

„Dann kann’s ja wohl nix großes sein.“

„Wir könnten rausgehen und nachsehen. Vielleicht ist es ja nur dieser Straßenzug, der betroffen ist.“

„Und was bringt uns das dann?“

„Auch wieder wahr.“ Boerne seufzte.

„Was riecht hier eigentlich so komisch?“ Thiel schnüffelte. „So … irgendwie weihnachtlich.“

Boerne sah zu den Kerzen auf dem Wohnzimmertisch. „Ich muß die Duftkerze erwischt haben. Ein Adventsgeschenk von Alberich.“

„Ernsthaft?“ Thiel grinste. Das wurde ja immer besser.

„Zimt.“ Boerne runzelte die Stirn. „Sie dachte wohl, das hilft der Adventsstimmung auf die Sprünge.“

„Naja … könnte schlimmer sein.“ Thiel ließ sich aufs Sofa fallen. Das Spiel konnte er sich für heute wohl abschminken. „Nur daß ich jetzt Lust auf Zimtsterne habe.“

 

*~*~*

 

„Sie haben ernsthaft Zimtsterne im Haus?“

„Warum denn nicht?“ Boerne klang etwas beleidigt. „Und im Übrigen sind das nicht nur Zimtsterne, sondern auch Vanillekipferl, Kokosmakronen, Spritzgebäck und in der Tüte dahinten auch noch Anisplätzchen.“

„Ich hab‘ mich ja nur gewundert.“

„Statt sich zu wundern, könnten Sie sich mal nützlich machen und die restlichen Kerzen anzünden.“

Thiel griff nach den Streichhölzern und machte sich an die Arbeit. Mehr Licht war auf jeden Fall eine gute Idee. Und vielleicht wärmten die Kerzen ja auch ein bißchen, man merkte schon, daß die Heizung den Betrieb ebenfalls eingestellt hatte. Zum Glück schien Boerne für Katastrophen jeglicher Art gerüstet zu sein. Oder der Mann hatte einfach eine Schwäche für Kerzen. Bei ihm gab es höchsten irgendwo eine halbe Tüte mit Teelichtern. Er summte vor sich hin, während er eine Kerze nach der anderen anzündete. _Oh lasset uns anbeten …_ Er hatte gar nicht gewußt, daß es das Lied auch am Englisch gab. War schon immer eines seiner liebsten Weihnachtslieder gewesen.

„Wollen Sie ein Glas Wein zu Ihren Zimtsternen?“

„Tee wär mir lieber.“ Thiel sah auf. „Aber der Wasserkocher geht ja jetzt wohl auch nicht.“

„Ich hab‘ allerdings … Also tatsächlich hatte ich mir gerade eine Kanne Tee gekocht, als der Strom ausgefallen ist.“ Boerne stockte. „Jetzt schauen Sie nicht so ungläubig. Ich trinke auch nicht jeden Abend Alkohol. Und zu Weihnachtsplätzchen paßt das eben am besten.“

„Ist der noch warm?“

Boerne nickte. „In der Küche, Moment.“

 

*~*~*

 

So ein Stövchen leistete echt gute Dienste beim Warmhalten von Tee. Thiel zog die Wolldecke etwas enger um sich und griff nach seinem dritten Zimtstern. „Warum hat sich eigentlich noch niemand sonst beschwert? Nicht mal Obiak?“

„Alle ausgeflogen über die Feiertage.“ Boerne, ganz in eine Decke eingehüllt, schaute ihn über den Rand seiner Teetasse hinweg an. Seltsam, wie weich das Kerzenlicht alle Konturen machte.

Thiel räusperte sich. „Sogar Obiak?“

„Besucht seine Mutter.“

Thiel nickte.

_Sleep in heavenly peace_

Eigentlich war das Lied ja so abgenudelt, das konnte man schon gar nicht mehr hören und ernsthaft ergriffen sein. Aber andererseits … diese Version hier war irgendwie ganz schön.

„Noch Tee?“

Er streckte seinen Arm mit der Teetasse aus und sah zu, wie Boerne ihm nachschenkte.

_Son of God, love's pure light_

„Was meinen Sie, wie lange das wohl dauert mit dem Stromausfall?“

Wie auf Kommando gluckerte die Heizung, als die Umwälzpumpe wieder ansprang. Sonst änderte sich nichts, sie hatten die Rollläden runtergelassen, weil Boerne behauptet hatte, daß die Wohnung dann weniger schnell auskühlen würde. Möglicherweise war draußen die Straßenbeleuchtung wieder angegangen. Und die Weihnachtsbeleuchtung. Er wartete darauf, daß Boerne etwas sagte. Vermutlich lief drüben in seiner Wohnung jetzt auch wieder der Fernseher. Zur zweiten Halbzeit könnte er es locker noch schaffen.

„Keine Ahnung“, sagte Boerne ohne rot zu werden.

Thiel trank einen Schluck Tee und dachte an seine Wohnung. An das Bier, das auf dem Wohnzimmertisch schal wurde. An die Lampe, die viel zu hell war, weil er die falsche Birne reingedreht hatte und seit Wochen nicht dazu gekommen war, sie gegen was weniger Grelles zu tauschen. Und natürlich würde Boerne kaum Lust haben, mit ihm zusammen ein Fußballspiel zu schauen. Das war jetzt ja sowieso schon fast rum und das Ergebnis würde er morgen auch noch mitkriegen.

„Wir halten’s hier ja noch ein Weilchen gut aus.“ Er schielte vorsichtig zu Boerne. Ob der jetzt vielleicht doch noch anmerken würde, daß der Strom vermutlich wieder ging?

Aber Boerne nickte nur. „Genau.“

_Silent night, holy night_

 

*~* Fin *~*


End file.
